This invention relates to the sport of angling, and specifically comprises a fisherman's lure having automatic means for setting the hook in the mouth of a biting fish. It is well known that a game fish can take a bait in its mouth, find it not to its liking, and eject it, thus escaping capture. It is thus the first care of the fisherman to set the hook in a fish's mouth, after which he can proceed to play the fish and ultimately land or net it. Setting the hook is accomplished by a sudden jerk on the line, which forces the hook into the fish's mouth beyond the barb: if a hook is not set, the fish may escape by shaking the hook loose, particularly while it is swimming toward the fisherman more rapidly than the latter is able to reel in line. The angler is initially aware of what is going on beneath the water surface only by such information as travels in the form of vibration up the line to his sensitive fingers. With a long line it is often difficult to determine whether a fish is in fact taking the bait, and it is even more difficult to act rapidly enough to set the distant hook before a wary fish has accepted and then rejected it.